


Meet me in the middle

by drugsins



Series: Come along, my lover [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Top!Harry, cheeky!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugsins/pseuds/drugsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' school life is so boring. His decision to attend physics class initially comes from this specific boredom but as he sees this curly-haired God, he decides to stick around for a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> ¤ find me on tumblr at drugsins ¤

Even though he wanted to think that going back to sleep with the soft whisper of '5 more minutes' on his lips would work, well it obviously didn't. As from a bad dream, Louis jerked out of his short nap after the clock had rung, with a horrified expression on his face, eyes wide and lips curling into a shout as he realised he was terribly and unmistakably late.

”Shit!”

He jumped out of bed in a fraction, stumbling over the soft duvet and stepping on a pillow that had fallen on the floor during the night. Tripping, he hit his leg on the nightstand and fell face first with a loud _mpfff_. He was utterly furious. Making a mess of his room and getting bruises was definitely not his favorite way of starting the day.

”Fucking stupid desk with your stupid pleasure of hurting me every day! ”

He was now standing in the middle of the room, shouting with a loud intensity at a piece of inanimate object, while rubbing his eyes angrily making them swollen from the force of his movement. He grimaced realizing how smart he was arguing with a piece of furniture and then as if finally remembering why he was actually there, he ran to the closet still swearing under his breath.

”Shit, shit I'm never gonna pass this way! ”

He grabbed a pair of grey, sport trousers and its hoodie, a white shirt and on the way out, while putting on his favorite pair of brown uggs, he groaned as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking up in all the places, his eyes were fuzzy and red from just waking up and his skin was pale and lifeless. He looked like a fucking zombie. Normally he would never accept looking less than perfect but now it was not the time for his daily makeover as he was running late on the course where he knew the teacher just didn't like him.

He threw his rucksack over his back in a rush, stepping out of the door in the black of the early morning. It was slowly raining, the street lamps lightning the street in a foggy way, leaving him the impression of a late winter night. He started the car and in a second, he was out of the parking lot and in the buzzing traffic with all the people that were beginning a new monotone day.

 

**  


The large, school doors creaked loudly as Louis pushed them hard, running and out of breath. He had the next class in 2 minutes and he knew how his teacher freaked out and promised to punish them if they were late only a milisecond. So he went as fast as his feet took him as if his life depended on it because he surely didn't want to spend his next hours after school trapped in detention with problems in physics to solve. Finally the life saving door appeared and he stopped right in front of it, regaining his breath and trying to calm his heartbeat and the headache that was rapidly making him feel dizzy.

He slowly pushed the handle and as he glanced over the room with a terrified look on his face he realised from the activities of his classmates, such as napping on the desk, eating or gossiping, that the teacher hadn't arrived. He sighed full of relief and stumbled in his seat near the nice, curly girl that he shared the desk with. She took in his flushed state and smiled apologetically and then turned her attention to the noises that were coming from the front of the class. Their teacher was looking accusingly at them over her glasses and with a nod, she started writing on the blackboard, as she always did, a list of massive problems. Louis wrinkled his nose as he watched her. He had no idea why he had chosen to attend this class anyway. He didn't like physics, nor did he understand it. It was just a useless subject with a lot of useless laws and formulas and-

A loud bang of the door made every head in the class turn. And there he was. Louis suddenly remembered why he loved coming to this class so much. With wide eyes, messy hair and pink, plump lips that let out loud breaths, Harry stood in the front of the door while he was being scrutinized by everyone in the room. But he was still gorgeous, an imposing figure, as he stood with his back straight and a hard expression on his face, waiting for the teacher to speak. However she just looked at him with a grimace and then she was back to the blackboard returning to her previous activity. Harry let out a breath and then went to his seat with slow, big steps.

Louis couldn't stop staring. He didn't consider himself a stalker or anything but god, that boy was sex on legs. Since he'd first laid eyes on him, he knew that he would never be sane again. However he couldn't bear the thought of actually talking to him. He had to admit that he was surely a coward.

Louis had never really been ashamed of who he really was; he was a popular guy with good looks and brain and he could say that he had a lot of friends. However nobody actually knew what happened in that mind of his; he might've seemed innocent but sometimes his imagination amazed even himself. He had never been afraid of his sexuality; he liked girls of course but he still couldn't deny that strong hands and slim thighs excited him to a point of no return. 

So there he was watching green eyes as they read with an intense scowl what was written on the blackboard and soft lips that were flawed by white teeth, which were nibbling into his lower lip roughly, making his jaw flex and his cheekbones clench.Then his eyes wandered to the other boy's neck and the vein that was pulsing there rhitmically, as he concentrated on what was in front of him. Louis swallowed the lump in his throat as he  moved down to the boy's collarbones that were slightly coming out of the black Tshirt, hard bones making them an erotic sight. The material of the shirt was perfectly stretched on the boy's front muscles, showing a fit  abdomen and strong arms. Louis was sweating and he was becoming seriously aroused from the image that he was facing and he barely hold a low whimper as his eyes reached his favorite body part. He watched slender, long fingers wrap on the pen that the boy was holding and with which he was fumbling, still frustrated that he didn't understand the specific problem on the blackboard. The veins on his arms were pumping blood rapidly, fattening and loosening because of the way he was tightening his fist around the writing object; then his other hand reached his hair and he shoved it roughly through it, letting out a frustated sigh.

Mm, those hands. He could think of so many good activities he could put those hands to. He wanted them all over his skin, touching and feeling his heartbeat, then shoving him roughly and leaving fingerprints on his torso and hips. He could imagine those perfect fingers in his mouth, while he sucked on them lazily, venerating each one of them at a slow, agonizing pace and soft gasps leaving his lips. He could-

”Louis! ”

He turned as if slapped and eyed the teacher with a frightened look as she burned a hole into his head with her intensifying stare.

”Excuse me, t-teacher? ” He babbled as his voice failed him. He was hot, his cheeks flushed and his pupils dilated from the images his brain had just created earlier. Also his achingly hard erection reminded him of his exact inapropriate activities during the class.

”I asked what the answer to this question was. ” She said calmy, waiting for a reaction from the boy as she raised her eyebrows.

”Err... 24? ” He said in a low whisper, unsure of himself and now flushing from embarrassment as the whole class stared at him.

She smirked in a disgusted way and with her back already to the students she said, ”Next time pay attention.”

He mumbled a ”sorry” as he lowered his head and fixed his notebook with a soft sigh. Then he looked up and turned to look at the only one who mattered to him in this room and caught him staring. He felt his eyes burning right through his skull, a hard, cold stare directed right at him. The boy's lips were in a thin line, a neutral expression on his face. Louis smiled weakly but the boy only narrowed his eyes and then, just as fast, he looked at the blackboard again and the moment was lost. Louis was as if in a fever. His insides were burning and he knew it in an instant: this boy was going to be the death of him.

 

**  


The rest of his classes passed normally, even boring if he thought better.

It was lunch time and Louis stood outside of the school, right in the doorway of the entrance, gazing lazily around the surroundings  while blurry smoke curled in front of him and lost itself in the hard fog. He smirked at himself, and put the cigarette between his lips again, this time trying to hold everything in before he gave out a low growl filled with smoke. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the sensation and without even realising, memories of Harry's hands filled his vision. He wondered how the slim cigarette in his hand would feel in his thin, long fingers, what he would actually look like taking a blow and then watching him with those intense eyes through the foggy smoke, while closing the space between them and giving him a rough kiss, the bitter taste of the cigarette still lingering on his tongue. Louis shivered from the cold air and the rush of sensations that filled him. He wanted to feel everything the boy had to give and he wanted it fast.

Blinking rapidly, trying to steady his breathing, he threw the cigarette across the field, took his rucksack and entered the school. He realised that he was heading to the lunch room even if he wasn't really hungry. He shrugged, seeing it as an occasion to meet his friends and entered the room. The noise instantly made him cover his ears in pain as he tried in vain to locate the source of it. All kinds of students filled the room, laughing loudly, gossiping and barely eating as Louis made his way to his friends' table. The group of people instantly greeted him, showing huge grins on their faces as they hugged him and then continued to eat slowly while talking about the way the day was going so far. Louis listened, charmed, as Lilly, one of his bestfriends, spoke loudly, gesturing vividly and with a happy expression on her face.

He was lazily bitting an apple when he saw him; leaned against the wall, with his hands across his chest and a frown on his face, Harry was looking out of the window, slowly sipping from a bottle of water. Louis watched mesmerized as his lips curled around the tap of the bottle and how his neck made bobbing movements in order to guide the fluid into his body. Harry closed his eyes, as if aroused, and then let the bottle drop with a content sigh. He still hadn't noticed the way Louis stared like a creep (because that's what he felt like) and he continued to look with great interest at what was happening on the football pitch. However, suddenly, as if burned, his eyes found Louis' and he looked right through him, Louis feeling a hole in his stomach as he relived the feeling from earlier in class. The boy was so intimidating, only a simple glance making Louis lose himself and forgetting how to breathe properly.

Suddenly jerked from his reverie, Louis realised that Harry was not in that spot anymore and he caught a glimpse of the boy hurriedly exiting the room. Louis swallowed hard and in an instant he was up, rucksack thrown over his shoulder and goodbyes forgotten as he followed the boy.  


 

**  


 

He opened the bathroom door slowly, poking his head inside to see if there was any movement. He was only met by dead silence and the flickering of one of the lights. He let out a frustrated groan as he went to the mirrors, bag thrown on the sinks. He looked at himself and started swearing under his breath when he met green eyes in the mirror, watching him suspiciously from behind. He jerked suddenly and turned to the boy, who leaned casually against one of the cubicles' door with still an emotionless expression on his face. Louis wondered if Harry actually had any other face expression or this scowl was his only one. With a hand on his left chest, trying to control the beating of his heart, he finally dared to look again straight in the boy's cold eyes.

”Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me! ”

He squeaked, throwing his hands in the air and then positioning them on his hips, in order to emphasize how agitated and flustered he was. His heart just wouldn't slow down. What was he thinking following the boy? What did he think would've happened? Going straight in his face and telling him 'Oh hi I think you're hot how about we fuck' ? God he felt stupid. He was looking down, laughing at himself and thinking of a good thing to say to get out of there as soon as possible but when he looked up, he found Harry with a devilish smirk on his face. Also, dimples. The boy had fucking _dimples._

”I've been watching you. ” Harry said calmly, checking him out up and down without any shame. ”You seem like an interesting one.” He said, smirk now turning into a full grin, crinkling his eyes a little and exposing his perfectly white teeth.

Louis stopped breathing as he realised that Harry was now advancing on him and he was getting closer and closer.

”Wha- what do you mean? ” He stuttered, blushing furiously as he cursed his body for betraying him in such an obvious way.

”I mean I've noticed you. And I think I've figured you out. I just have to make sure I've guessed right. ”

He whispered, eyes wide and pupils dilated while he was invading Louis' personal space, who was now gripping on the sink behind him tightly, practically climbing on it. 

”I-I don't know what you're talking about! ” Louis practically shouted, trying to keep his ground but failing miserably as his knees melted and he felt like fainting.

”Oh but you do. I know you've been watching me and I know you want it so bad. I could see it in your eyes then and I can see it now. You're so desperate for it, aren't you babe?” He practically purred in Louis' ear, releasing hot breaths on his neck as he planted a soft kiss there, making Louis shiver. He was now basically on Louis, trapping him between himself and the sinks, one hand on Louis’ (that was still gripping the cold tiles from behind him in order to keep his leverage) and the other one drawing small circles on Louis’ arm, making his skin crawl and his hairs stand up from the arousal. Louis let his head fall back, eyes closing and mouth opening, a low growl escaping his lips. Harry lifted his head from the boy's neck then and watched him as if fascinated and then he was kissing him soundly, with all he was worth, Louis finding his way in the boy's hair pulling slightly and receiving delicious moans from him. 

”Oh my god” Louis gasped, as Harry worked his hands on his body as if in a frenzy, letting them slip under his t-shirt and touching the burning skin that lay there. 

”Ngghhh...I wanna feel you, please, take this off, please please-” 

Soft whispers escaped his lips as he fumbled with the line of Harry's shirt, pulling and trying to get rid of it. Harry obliged and in the next second hot skin was right against his as Harry pulled his shirt over his head too. He pushed him roughly on his back, Louis hitting the cold tiles that came as a drug for his burned up skin, and he was now bitting into his neck, leaving dark teeth marks that were going to bruise soon.

”Please- please, I want-”

”What do you want babe? Tell me. ”

Harry was now sliding his hard on roughly on Louis’, their trousers getting in the way of actually feeling the touch of the boy's erection on his. 

Harry was moaning, hands and mouth leaving Louis as he was now gripping the sinks on his left and his right, muscles clenching in his arms and sweat dripping of his perfect torso, eyes tightly shut and mouth forming a sinful 'o' as he breathed heavily through the sensation. 

Louis felt like coming right then and there from the sight in front of him, when he heard himself whisper in a broken voice, ”I need- i want you to fuck me, please.”

Harry's eyes snapped open and a guttural groan escaped from his lips as his mouth attacked Louis’ again. His hands rapidly found their way to Louis’ zipper and in a second he was straddling his hips, their trousers thrown hazily in the room, and Louis’ legs on either side of his body.

”You're such a slut, aren't you?” Harry purred as Louis touched him everywhere and cried out from the painful arousal. His cock was red and so hard, precome leaking heavily on his stomach as Harry watched him through fogged eyes, movement stopped and holding the boy's legs around his waist. Louis was in a desperate search for friction so he traced his hand down, finally gripping his erection. He gasped when Harry slapped his hand away and lowered himself on his body.

”No, don't do that again or you'll get punished. Be a good boy for me and I'll make you feel good yeah? Such a good little boy.. ” Harry murmured as he left kisses all over his torso and right above his right nipple, reaching his jaw. Louis moaned as his cock was now trapped between his and Harry's body and caught a handful of the boy's hair again.

”Please please, oh my god I'm gonna-”

Louis writhed underneath him, already feeling his release building in the pit of his stomach.

”Shhh, so impatient. Don't worry babe I'm gonna take care of you, I'm gonna fuck you now. ”

Louis nodded desperately and tried to keep the boy close, hands going everywhere, when Harry stood up and went to rummage through his bag, leaving Louis breathe hardly, dazily staring at the ceiling. He heard slick movements and lifted his head to watch Harry pump his length carefully, his cheeks flushed. Then in a fast movement, he was all over him again and he entered the trembling body underneath him, slowly pushing in. Louis gasped as sudden pain took over his body, feeling completely stretched from the inside as Harry trailed lazy kisses on his collarbone.

”M-move” he commanded and without waiting to be told twice, Harry started his pace, changing his angle so that he could hit that bundle of nerves that got Louis overwhelmed.

”Ngghh yes yes- right there yes-”

Louis held on to him as if his life depended on it, Harry's movements becoming more erratic and strangled sounds leaving his mouth.

”You like that don't you? You like being used like the slut that you are.”

Harry's words turned him on to a point of no end and he was panting heavily, trying not to suffocate from the heat and the intense pleasure. The sounds of their moans and gasps filled the room and the slap of skin on skin turned everything into a very dirty situation. 

”You're being so good, so good babe. You feel amazing. Do you like my cock in you yeah? How it wrecks you and pleasures you at the same time?” He shoved roughly as he mouthed the words, watching Louis with lustful eyes. ”You look so good like this babe. Go on, come for me. ”

That's all it took; Harry's low growl and the way he felt inside him made him scream from the power of his orgasm, come painting his and Harry's chest. The other boy closed his eyes feeling Louis' walls clench around him and he came hard, the feeling making him dizzy. He continued riding his and Louis’ orgasm until he felt the body underneath him go limp and he pulled out, falling breathless on the cold tiles. They both stayed like that for a while, just breathing hard and trying to steady the rhythm of their heartbeat.

Then Harry stood up and slowly started collecting his clothing from different places where they had landed as Louis watched his naked form move lazily around the room. He licked his lips, enjoying the view when Harry turned to him, with a cheeky smile on his face.

”You should get dressed. Someone could walk in every moment. ”

Louis nodded and grinned, biting his lip.

”Funny how you didn't think of that when we were right in the middle of action. ” He said with a smirk, still checking Harry out as he put his jeans on and was working his zipper, still bare chested.

Harry laughed at that, a genuine laugh, and then came in front of the boy, straddling his hips and giving him a peck on the lips.

”I think I might like you. ”He said and Louis looked deep into his eyes, this time not icy but warm and loving. Harry took his hand and helped him down the sinks, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. As he slowly got dressed, took his bag and then slipped his hand into Harry's, Louis smiled to himself thinking that yeah, this turned out to be a pretty god damned day after all.


End file.
